Love in the City
by Sw1tTdR1ns
Summary: On Hold [SasuSaku] Sakura always slip letters inside Sasuke's locker. She thinks that Sasuke doesn't know about it but not everything is what it appears to be. [ORIGINAL]
1. What is this I'm feeling?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **Here you go guys! I retrieved it… I'm so glad aren't you? Thanks guys… good thing I have two computers. Here is the chapter one and chapter two combine… next chap is three and four… You know, so that it's like longer and I think I'll add some more so that you can really understand the story. This is orig with some more details so better start reading it all over again. And please review… Need some comments.

•◄♥►•

**Love in the City**

**SwitTdRins**

_We all know that there are many twists in our life… we don't know what it is but what we know is that they are all destined._

It's been two months since Sakura started putting letters in Sasuke's locker.

Slip.

"Yes… wow! I can't believe it! It's been two months I'm slipping letters inside his locker. I'm happy that he always answers." Sakura said, heading to her classroom but little did she know that there's someone who's hiding behind the door across Sasuke's locker, looking at her, smiling.

As she reached her desk, she found her friends talking.

"Hey girls!" She greeted.

"So how's my Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled and replied. "Don't worry; I think he's falling for you now."

"Really? Is the letters working?" Ino asked again and Sakura nodded. "Oh my god… Thank you so much Sakura." Ino hugged her and she hugged her back.

As always, Sakura will be the matchmaker, the bridge for her friends' success. Tenten and Neji were dating now just because of her. Hinata and Naruto were dating now just because of her and now, it's now Ino's turn. Her plan is to write Sasuke a letter everyday and it's not that bad because he always answer. Even she doesn't know why. They all know that Sasuke doesn't like Ino but why now? Why is he always replying?

Sakura was a sophomore and same as her friends and the others. She was a seventeen year old gal and just an average girl. She never forced herself to get what she wanted when she knows she can never have it. She's just like that, a simple girl with a simple dream—to have a successful life in the future.

Sometimes, many people wondered why Sakura hasn't had any boyfriend yet; even her friends can't believe it. She is a beautiful girl and many boys like her but she only treated them as a friend. She once told them why. She said, "I don't want to find love because I know love will come and find me." This confused people. They thought that Sakura is very prideful but no. What she meant is that, love is patient and it's wrong to find a guy because you don't really find it, you fall for it and your heart will just feel different as this guy enters your life. Still, people don't understand Sakura but for sure, someone is out there and totally understood her.

As the reality snapped, the pink-haired girl started writing what the teacher told them to do.

_Sigh. I wonder if Sasuke likes Ino. Oh well, It's my job to hook them up. What's wrong with that right? Nothing's wrong. S'all good. Well, at least Sasuke considered me as a friend._

In the middle of her trance, Ino nudged her because the teacher was calling her name to come up and show her work. Good thing Sakura finished her work before she got lost in her trance. As she showed her work, Ino formed a weak smile on her face.

She knows that Sakura liked Sasuke before but Sakura just denied and denied and denied it. At least Ino was still happy because as the thought of Sakura just having a stupid crush on Sasuke, she thought that she can have Sasuke since Sakura said that she doesn't like him anymore… but they have no clue that _not_ everything is what it appears to be.

It's not that easy to reach the happy ending because we still have to face countless trials in life but they didn't know it. All they know is that whatever they want, they will get it. But there are only few people who know that it's wrong because there's always trouble in lives of people. As what most people believed in, they thought that everything is easy but little did they know that everything is easy just in the beginning because as you step farther, it'll be harder before you reach your happily ever after.

As the present flicked, the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them all.

Sakura went straight to her_ fake_ locker; she found a letter from Sasuke and went directly to her locker. As she put her stuff inside, she run to the bathroom and opened the letter.

It says:

_You know… you're beautiful. You shouldn't waste it.  
__-S.U._

Sakura blushed when she read it. _Wait! Why am I'm blushing? It's for Ino not for me._ As she picked a pen and a folded paper in her Jean's pocket, she replied back.

_Oh shut up! But no offense, you're handsome.  
__-Ino_

Sakura ran to his locker and slipped it in. Ino doesn't know what the two are writing but all she knows is that Sakura is doing her a favor and the fact that Sakura told her that she thinks that Sasuke is falling for her. But still, Sakura was wondering why all of a sudden?

At the canteen, Sakura met up with her friends.

"I'm starving guys." Sakura sat beside Tenten.

"Here Sakura, Pizza. Just what you wanted me to buy for you." Ino said, passing the pizza to her. Sakura thanked her.

"So Tenten, how's your boyfriend?" Sakura asked. Tenten blushed.

"He's good and he said that they're eating here, with us." Tenten plainly said.

"They? What do you mean 'they'?" Sakura questioned. Tenten just pointed behind her. When she turned around, she saw Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"Oh okay! That's cool!" She said. Ino turned around to look at them but she accidentally first laid her eye to Shikamaru who's looking at her but she quickly turned her head to Sasuke who's smiling at her.

"Oh my god Sakura! Sasuke is smiling at me." Ino told her in whisper.

"Well that's good." Sakura responded but deep inside her, her heart was like losing control. She doesn't know why. She knows that she doesn't like him… anymore.

Just at the time when the guys reached the girls table, they said "Hey!" to them before sitting. Shikamaru was sitting beside Ino who's beside Sasuke who's sitting beside Sakura and on the other hand, Neji was sitting beside Tenten with his arm in her waist and Hinata who's sitting beside Naruto with his arm on her shoulder.

Hinata and Naruto were eating their ramen. Tenten and Neji was talking or more like flirting with each other. Across them, Sasuke was talking to Ino while Sakura and Shikamaru were just quiet, feels like OP-meaning 'out of place'. They don't know what is it but there was an odd feelings inside their hearts.

"So Ino, how's it going?" Sasuke asked.

Ino smiled and said, "I'm good. You?"

"Same. So wanna hang out some time?" Sasuke suggested.

"Really? I'd love to!" Ino delightedly said. Shikamaru and Sakura heard it and excused themselves.

Outside, Sakura was sitting on a bench. Shikamaru sat beside her and looked at clouds. He can see them moving freely. Just staring at them makes him want to fly but he'll do that with someone he's so dear. He'll never do anything just for himself. He's not selfish not like others.

"Isn't it peaceful just looking at the clouds?" Sakura started a conversation. The fresh gentle wind brushed through her face.

Shikamaru didn't look at her. "Yeah!" He deeply replied. His eyes were closed now. He doesn't want to stare at the clouds as they move like there's no obstacle. It's just making him jealous. Jealous that they're free. Shikamaru? His heart wasn't free. It was locked, sealed, guarded and so on. The only way it can have it's freedom is to open it by the only person in his heart… and this person is the only one that has the key and the courage to open it.

"I know you like Ino." Out of nowhere, Sakura simply said. Shikamaru flinched but quickly avoid it.

"I know you like Sasuke." He simply said back. Sakura also flinched. She didn't answer. She doesn't know what she feels. It felt so strange. But one thing she felt sure is that she felt pity over him. She thinks that hooking up Sasuke and Ino, knowing that Shikamaru likes her best friend makes her guilty. But there she was, still hooking them up. What can she do? Stop it? It's already too late besides; she can never sacrifice their friendship over guys, could they? But if ever there is love, love will find the way back to its owner. Shikamaru doesn't own Ino's heart or Sasuke's to Sakura but love is like the wind right? So you just feel it. If it's there, it's there. If it's not, it's not. That's just how it is.

Minutes passed, no one ever dared to talk until the bell rang.

"We better get inside or we'll be late." Sakura said.

They entered the school and headed to their classes. As the time runs, it almost seemed that nothing happened in the afternoon. It was actually boring and seemed so dead.

•◄♥►•

Sasuke went to his locker and found another note.

It says:

_Oh shut up! But no offense, you're handsome.  
__-Ino_

After reading it, he smiled and wrote back.

_Heh! Whatever! Miss beautiful. I bet you're loving me now.  
__-S.U._

Sasuke slipped the letter inside her locker and went home.

Sakura was just about to go home when she realized that she has to check her mailbox-locker. Yes, she found a letter.

It says:

_Heh! Whatever! Miss beautiful. I bet you're loving me now.  
__-S.U._

Sakura smiled sadly. Maybe she is falling for him… again, but she has to admit that it's not for her as well, because she thinks that Sasuke is writing Ino not her; but the truth is, she's the one who's writing him a daily letter.

_Yeah! Maybe I'm loving you…  
__-Sak---_

Sakura almost write her name. She crumpled the paper and wrote another one saying:

_Yeah! Maybe I'm loving you…  
__-Ino_

Sakura folded the paper. She then quickly sent it to him and went home.

_How could I almost write my name there? What if I didn't notice that I'm writing my name there? What if Sasuke find out that it's me who's writing him letters? What am I gonna do? I'm so stupid. _She thought.

As Sakura entered her house, she found her mom eating dinner already.

"Good evening mom. Why are you eating dinner? It's too early." Sakura said. Her mom looked at her and smiled. "I'm just hungry that's all," Her mom paused. "By the way, I'm going to a meeting tomorrow okay." Mrs. Haruno said.

"Okay…" Sakura said and went upstairs to her room. She placed her backpack on the floor beside her computer and lay on her pink bed.

_Uhhh… I'm so confused…_That's the last word she said when she dozed off. Yeah, she never ate dinner yet but she just can't bear that fact that her head is aching because of thinking too much.

•◄♥►•

One day, Sasuke was heading to his locker when he found another note from Ino that he actually knows that's not from her.

He took it and read it.

_Yeah! Maybe I'm loving you…  
__-Ino_

As soon as he finished reading it, he folds it back again and put it in a box. A box that full of letters from that person. He kept it… he always do.

_If you only knew… _He thought.

Sasuke took a pencil and a paper and wrote back.

_If you only knew…  
__-S.U._

After that, he closed his locker and was about to send the letter when a girl with pink hair passed by. She looked at him, he looked at her. It seemed like eternity but it got ruined when someone shouted and snapped them back out of their reverie.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Ino greeted from a far. She was now walking toward him with Sakura still standing on her spot. Sakura just looked down and continued walking.

As soon as Ino reached Sasuke, he said, "Hey!." Then Ino saw Sakura walking away so she called her.

Sakura turned around and said, "Hey Ino!" with her fake smile.

"Come here." She ordered. Sakura followed.

They all walked together in their classrooms. But because Sasuke isn't their classmate, he went the other way after they passed the classroom of the girls. And so, they bid their goodbyes.

Sasuke was actually not going to his classroom instead; he went to send the letter into the girl's locker.

Lunch came over and all of the students were dismissed.

Sakura went to check if there is any letter and yes, she found one… from him.

It says:

_If you only knew…  
__-S.U._

Sakura has a confused look on her face. She doesn't know what it means. So she quickly wrote back. Again, there's a shadow in the room just across the locker and it's looking at her.

_What do you mean? I don't understand.  
__-Ino_

She finished and slipped it inside his locker and went to meet her friends in the canteen.

While walking to the canteen, she encountered the guy she like? Uchiha Sasuke. He seemed so tired and breathing heavily. _Did he run or something?_

"Hi Sasuke!." She greeted.

"Hmn." Came his reply.

"You looked so tired. Did you run or something?" She asked concernedly.

"No… it's nothing." He retorted.

"Oh okay then." She said and continued walking.

Sasuke was actually heading to his locker to check if there is any letter. And yes there is as he expected.

It says:

_What do you mean? I don't understand.  
__-Ino_

He sighed and wrote back. He then quickly sent it to her locker.

•◄♥►•

At the canteen, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten met. There they are, eating their lunch while talking.

"Sakura I'm so happy.." Ino said.

Sakura looked down and said, "I know…"

"Where are they?" Hinata asked.

"Right there." Tenten pointed at the guys and waved at her boyfriend, Neji.

As the guys reached them, Sakura spoke.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked.

None of them answered. They just sat at the place were they used to sit.

"So Sasuke… wanna watch a movie some time?" Ino asked.

"Sure." He plainly said.

"Okay… so when?" She asked.

"Whenever."

"How's Saturday, 9 pm?" She suggested.

"Yeah… whatever..." he replied.

Shikamaru and Sakura who was just beside the two of them heard it. Again, they can feel these odd feelings that are forming in their hearts. It was unknown but is it? Is it jealousy?

Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock….

Briiiinnggg… the bell rang and they are all got dismissed in their afternoon classes.

Sakura check her locker that is more like a mail box before she checks her real locker. She found another note that says:

_Someday you'll know…  
__-S.U._

Sakura once again has a confused look on her face. More letter comes, more confused she gets. It's getting weirder and she knows it. _Sasuke knows that the letter is from Ino so why is he saying weird things? _She thought.

Yeah, maybe Sasuke knows that the letter is from Ino but that doesn't mean she's the one who wrote it. Well, this is a total mystery.

"I'll just forget this and write another letter with different topic so it will be less weird." Sakura said to herself.

And after she sent the letter, she directly went home, thinking about the weird things that happened. _Weird…_

**To be continued….**

•◄♥►•

**Author's Note: **There I made some few changes but it's not obvious I think? Well, this is the first new chap. Hold on tight for the second one. R&R! Tell me if there's something wrong.


	2. 20 Minutes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **Here you go guys! I retrieved it… I'm so glad aren't you? Thanks guys… good thing I have two computers. Here is the chapter one and chapter two combine… next chap is three and four… You know, so that it's like longer and I think I'll add some more so that you can really understand the story. This is orig with some more details so better start reading it all over again. And please review… Need some comments.

•◄♥►•

**Love in the City**  
**SwitTdRins**

**Continuation…**

_Today was Saturday and later, Sasuke and Ino we're going out. _Sakura sighed. She was in her room, still in her bed with the blanket covering her whole body. _Should I go out later so I can forget this Sasuke and Ino thingy?_ Okay, there's actually a feeling that Sakura can't explain. It's not her date so why is she the one who's worrying or getting nervous? That question can never be answered or maybe…. There's an answer she just can't realize it.

_Okay… Who should I invite? It can't be Ino or Sasuke since they're already have somewhere to go. It can't be Tenten or even Neji 'cause I know they're busy doing something… okay it's not that something perverted, what I meant is like flirting or maybe they went somewhere. Hinata? Hmm… nahh... it can't be. She's probably out with Naruto eating ramen. Umm... who else? Shikamaru? Yeah! I know it's too troublesome for him but I know he won't reject my offer since we understand each other? Wait… wait… wait… where did that come from? Whatever… it doesn't matter. _

•◄♥►•

_Today was too troublesome. Tonight was even more troublesome. _Shikamaru knows that Sasuke and Ino are going out tonight and he can't get the fact that they really are going out, out of his mind. Why is he like Sakura? Except, he doesn't have a pink hair or a girly attitude but both of their feelings are the same only, not for each other but for some one else. It's really weird… as in very weird.

Ring… ring… ring… Shikamaru's phone rang.

_Uhhh… not now…_ he thought but he have no choice so he just picked the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Nara Residence, Shikamaru speaking." Wow… that's really a smooth introduction but he just did that because he thought… just maybe, Ino will call him and say 'hi' to him but unfortunately, it's not Ino.

'Hi Shikamaru! It's Sakura.'

"What's up?"

'Uhh… just wanna go out.'

"What do you mean and why are you telling me this?" Shikamaru has a confused look on his face.

'Let's go 20 Minutes.'

"Huh? You mean walk 20 minutes? Or watch cloud for 20 minutes? Either is okay for me."

'No and no. Let's go 20 Minutes. You know the bar near the Konoha Shopping Centre?'

"That club? Don't you think it's a bit mature? I mean, there's hookers and stuff that's not allowed for us to see. We're under age."

'No stupid. It's not a hooker's club… It's just simple club with drinks. Besides, there's also a band singing there.'

"Bands like Backstreet Boys and stuff?"

'OH MY GOD Shikamaru… Backstreet boys are not here in Konoha. Band - just a normal band singing, meaning normal people.'

"Okay okay... I get it now. So when?"

'10:00 pm tonight.'

"When do we go home?"

'Like 3 am or something?'

"Okay …. I'll fetch you later…"

'K bye.'

"Bye." Shikamaru said.

_Finally I have someone to spend my time with even though just for some time. I know and she also know that there's someone we want to spent our time with or call it lives with… forever, but… there's always a problem. _Shikamaru sighed. _I want to have fun tonight with her… just to forget. What just bothers me is that why can't Sasuke notice such a beautiful girl who's always around him? Sakura Haruno is such a delicate flower but no one seemed to notice…_

On the other hand, Sakura was kinda happy that someone is going out with her later. She just wanted to forget, even though she doesn't know what she really wants to forget.

_Sighed. My parents we're not here again… why do they have to leave me here, alone in this house? I guess its okay since they're doing it for me… for my future. I miss them already._ She thought. Sakura's parents were in America because their business started there. Yes, they all live in Konoha but since her father got promoted by one of the highest companies in the whole world, they got to start their own business in another country but that doesn't mean they're rich. They're just average and will always stay average.

_Oh well… at least I got to spend my time to one of my friends. I know they've been busy lately because of their relationships so I understand them… Well… they're just loving… that's not a fault, does it? Okay… I don't know what to do now. Never mind, I'll just watch TV._

Then Sakura went downstairs and watched TV.

Consequently, Shikamaru was also watching television since it's a very boring day, especially for this troublesome guy.

As the time goes by, he's still watching and watching and watching and watching and watching and watching, he didn't even notice the time. It's already 9 pm, the time when Sasuke and Ino are going to watch a movie. "Uhhh… I think my eyes are sore now. What time is it?" He said, looking at the clock. "WHATT! Its 9 already? I'm going out at 10 and I haven't taken a bath yet… Oh my god oh my god." He kinda panicked.

"Honey… is everything okay?" From upstairs, Mrs. Nara asked.

"Yes mom." Shikamaru answered.

"Okay."

Shikamaru went to his room and directly to the bathroom. He knows that it's too late to take a bath, meaning, it's already nine and it's going to be cold but he still did. _Damn, how can I forget to take a bath this afternoon?_ Shikamaru asked himself.

Movie Centre…

"Sasuke let's watch this one…." Ino said pointing at the scary movie.

"Whatever… just don't cling to me whenever the scary part comes." He said in a cold tone.

"Okay…"

Then they entered the theatre.

An hour have passed and the movie still has one more our till the end and Ino didn't do what Sasuke told her not to do. She did clung to him some time whenever the scary part comes and Sasuke kinda felt like punching Ino so that she'll let him go but Ino is his friend so he wouldn't do that.

20 Minutes….

"Hey Shikamaru…. Let's go sit there." Sakura pointed at the table near the counter.

"Sure…" He said in a bored expression.

"No need to be bored Shika... Let's have fun!" Sakura said.

"Don't call me Shika." He said.

"Oh yeah… I forgot. Ino is the only one who can call you that." She smirked.

Shikamaru didn't answer.

Movie Centre…

The movie is done and Sasuke and Ino have nowhere to go.

"Hey Sasuke where do we go?" Ino asked.

"Anywhere."

"Let's go 20 Minutes then!"

"Sure." Sasuke simply said. Well… he sometimes liked to go to that bar since there's a lot of drinks and he kinda like music.

As Sasuke and Ino reached the bar, they first parked the car.

"I'm excited!" Ino said in an excited tone, obviously.

"Let's go." Sasuke said. Ino followed him.

As soon as they entered the bar, they can hear a song playing and can see people drinking. Sasuke scanned the bar to find a seat and while scanning it, he heard a familiar sound from a girl. He was looking for the owner of it and trying hard to scan the whole area, just to see who owned those sweet voices that seemed so familiar to him.

On the other hand, Sakura was laughing because of Shikamaru's troublesome talks. Well, he just told her how his mother is too troublesome because she always treat him as a baby since he's the only child and how troublesome his father is because he always want him to find a girlfriend for himself but sadly to Shikamaru, he can't seem to get what he want. Plus how troublesome his room sometimes because it's pretty messy since he doesn't liked cleaning.

After Shikamaru's funny troublesome stories, Sakura thinks of how troublesome her life is but when she's about to tell Shikamaru, she felt an eyes starring at her. She looked for it and found it devastating. It was the guy she did not thought she would see.

"Sa… Sasuke…" She whispered.

"Sakura…" He whispered.

Ino looked at Sasuke, staring at someone. When she followed his gaze, she saw Sakura staring back at him, with Shikamaru.

To break the contact, Ino yelled, "Hi Sakura! Nice to see you here!"

Sakura snapped out when she heard Ino yelled and looked at her. She smiled. Ino drag Sasuke to Shikamaru and Sakura's table. There, they sat together. Shikamaru and Sakura on the left side and Ino and Sasuke on the right side.

"So how long you guys have been here?" Ino asked.

"About an hour." Sakura said.

"Oh." Was only Ino's reply. She looked at Shikamaru who's staring at her. After a couple of seconds, Ino quickly turned her head away from his stare and just looked at Sakura. Sakura was staring at Sasuke who's staring back. It seems like there's no end. No way to snap them back to reality. But unfortunately, you can never be lost in your fantasy for so long because, every dream has an end.

"Hey Sakura! How long have you and Shikamaru been together?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked at her and calmly said, "We've never been together. We're just friends. We're bored since we have nothing to do so we went here?" Sakura explained.

"Why is that?" Ino once again asked.

"Well, Naruto and Hinata we're probably eating ramen at Ichikaru. Neji and Tenten were probably doing something that we never know or don't wanna know and you and Sasuke are going out already so all is left out is the two of us. Shikamaru and I. Better hang out than be left out you know." Sakura said.

"But we're not together." Sasuke cut in. He's taking about Ino and him. They're really not together you know. It's just hanging out. Like what Shikamaru and Sakura was doing right now. Well, that's for Sasuke but for Ino, maybe she's been thinking that she and Sasuke are going out already.

"But were soon gonna be together Sasuke…" Ino said.

"Hn." Was all he could say.

"You guys are still not together? It's been so song since I—" Sakura quickly stopped. She almost revealed her secret. _Stupid me._

"Since you what… Sakura?" Sasuke asked, smirking in his head.

_uh-oh. _"Since I-… since I-" Sakura couldn't think of any response.

"Since she's been started doing all my homework 3 months ago because I can't stop thinking about you; so I can't concentrate on my studies." Ino helped her. Sakura looked at her and Ino winked. Sakura mouthed a "Thanks"

"Oh." Sasuke said, still not believing them.

Since Sakura doesn't want to go too far, she asked Shikamaru to dance. Of course she doesn't want her tongue slip again.

"Shikamaru let's dance." Sakura pulled Shikamaru with her and went to the dance floor.

Once they got away from Sasuke and Ino, Shikamaru started saying, "Just wanna get away from them?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura nodded.

"Uhhh… I went here to enjoy. Why did they even come here? It's not fair. We're having fun when they're not here and now that they're here, I felt…" Sakura couldn't find the right words to fit in her sentence.

"Jealous and inconvenience?" Shikamaru said. Sakura looked up to see him. She then looked down.

Shikamaru was right anyway. She felt jealousy over Ino and inconvenience over a lot of things. Who could blame her? She's just starting to fall in love but as days goes by; the feelings get stronger and stronger, same as Shikamaru. Even though he doesn't show it, Sakura could feel it.

"How about we use each other?" Sakura suggested.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"You'd be my boyfriend and I'd be your girlfriend." Sakura asked.

"To make them jealous?" Shikamaru asked.

"No… they don't even feel a thing to us. I mean… let's use it to forget." Sakura said.

"Maybe that's alright but, are we doing this for the best?" Shikamaru once asked.

"I guess… It's not like we're gonna be together for real." She said.

"You have a point." All he could say.

"Then let's start on Monday."

"Do we have rules?" Shikamaru asked. Wow he asked a lot of questions but that's okay, he's just making sure that everything will go right.

"First of all, we have to be sweet, only in front of them. Second, no kissing or more than that. Third, don't fall for each other. And fourth, we're just doing this to forget." Sakura explained.

"Okay…"

Standing in the middle of the dance floor was Shikamaru and Sakura, dancing in the slow beat of the music. Her arms were encircled on his neck while his' on her waist.

•◄♥►•

Sasuke and Ino were starring at the two. Wow! They both look cute together but something's missing… love. They just wished they're meant to be but they're actually not. Destiny will decide that, not them. But who knows if they can change it the other way around? Would it still look good or it'll just make matters worst?

"Sasuke, you wanna dance?" Ino asked.

"No. The song is almost done anyway." He answered coldly.

"If that's what you want." Ino had a sad look in her face and Sasuke could see in the corner of his eye.

Sasuke has a point right? The song is ending and it's too late to dance. Or is he just saying that because he doesn't want to dance with Ino instead, with someone else?

•◄♥►•

Monday Morning…

Shikamaru and Sakura were walking together to their locker when she suddenly remembered something. Something like… letters.

_Oh my god! I forgot I still have to write him…Sasuke._

"Hey Shikamaru! I need to do something k… see you somewhere." Sakura bid her goodbyes to him.

Since she and him is not in the same class, Sakura just thought that maybe she'll just announce his and her "relationship" at lunch.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! It's been what? 2 days or 3 days without writing him? Or more than that? Oh my god… Ino will kill me." Sakura hurriedly write something on a piece of paper and slipped it inside his locker.

On her way to her classroom, she once again encountered Sasuke, probably going to his locker. She said, "Hi" to him. Sasuke just nodded and continued walking.

He opened his locker and as what he thought, yes, there's another letter from Sa—I mean Ino.

_So how are you? It's been so long don't you think?  
__I'm kinda got used on writing you everyday and then I stopped.  
__I miss it.  
__-Ino_

Sasuke folded the paper back to its original form. He then responded back… quickly.

Passing by her locker, Sasuke slipped it in. Then, he went to his classroom, only to meet Shikamaru's yes staring at him.

•◄♥►•

Next door, Ino was staring at Sakura. The four of them have been feeling weird things that are going to happen. Are they blind or what?

We know it's amazing how love can feel like heaven but sometimes, it can hurt just like hell; nevertheless, what hurts the most? Living in the world full of pretenses but no one ever gets hurt or living in the world of honesty but very people who's around gets hurt?

Four people with different cycle of different lives…

Can they survive this or just give up?

Moral:

They say that there is true love behind every corner… they must be walking in circles because they can't seem to find it.

**To be continued….**


	3. Complications

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy it!

**Love in the City  
****SwitTdRins**

**Continuation…**

_I'm fine. Yeah... it's been a long time.  
__And I miss reading a letter from you too.  
__Anywayz, it's getting weird that you're asking  
__me how am I when we just hung out last Saturday.  
__/Smirks/ I know something…  
__  
-S.U._

Sakura finished reading it. _Oh my god! I forgot that they just went out last Saturday. I'm so stupid. Now he'll get an idea that  
__Ino is not writing all of those letters._ She thought.

"Heh. Even in paper, he can smirk. I've longed to wipe it off his face someday." She told herself and giggled. Not noticing someone behind her, she put the letter inside her locker.

"Who can smirk in paper?" The guy behind her asked. When she turned around, she saw her friend, Sasuke Uchiha leaning on the locker beside hers. She then has a shocked face printed on her beautiful image. She then quickly slammed her locker.

"Who can smirk in paper again?" Sasuke once again asked. Sakura turned to look at him fully and answered, "Huh? What are you talking about?" Sasuke smirked and said, "You know what I'm talking about…" Sakura looked down and said, "It's nothing, really."

"Hn… I'll let it go this time." He said. Sakura then raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon! They're waiting for us at the cafeteria and I heard that you're going to announce something. I can't wait to hear it." Sasuke said and smirked.

It was lunch time and as always, their crew will meet at the cafeteria. When Sakura and Sasuke entered the place, they both looked around to find where their friends sat since it kind of crowded and noisy inside.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted so that the both of them can hear it. Then they started approaching their friends.

As Sasuke and Sakura sat, Ino started, "So Sakura, what do you wanted to announce?" Before Sakura answered it, she looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just nodded. It was the signal that Sakura was waiting for. Now, will this decision of theirs will change everything or nothing?

Ino saw when Shikamaru nodded to Sakura. _What could that mean?_ She thought. "C'mon tell us now." Ino said, half excitedly and half sad. Maybe she's getting a vive that she won't like this. Or will everybody will even like this? What would be the result?

"Okay…" Sakura started. Her friends pay close attention to her as she began to speak. Sakura took a big breath before she said the words. "Me and Shikamaru we're officially dating now." She then closed her eyes, not wanting to see their faces.

"What!" Naruto shouted. Many heads turned to their directions but didn't bother to know what happened and went back to their own business. Hearing this, Ino put on a sad smile but didn't show them. She doesn't know why she's sad but her emotions just suddenly told her to be sad. Ino then looked at Shikamaru to Sakura and put on a fake happy smile and said, "Congratulations you two. I know this'll happen. You're meant for each other." Even if she said it in a happy tone, the tone in her heart won't be that happy because it's like choking to death now.

_We're not meant to be… just so you know. _Sakura and Shikamaru thought.

On the other hand, Sasuke was still looking emotionless and has an I-don't-care look written on his handsome face. But deep inside, he doesn't know what's happening. His heart is like having so much gravity, too heavy to carry and is falling into the ground hard, like it'll break into pieces.

Can they just all realize that their love ones are just near them? Can they just stop what their doing right now because their just making the situation worse? Can they just stop being so numb? Can they just stop being so dense? Can they just stop being so immature and stop putting their feelings inside their pockets? Can they just choose who they really want?

So many questions but lacking of answers. That's just how it is, is it?...

"I'm happy for you two." Tenten said. _**But **you don't deserve each other. You guys shouldn't have done this._ She thought and put her head on Neji's shoulder. Neji on the other hand didn't say anything. He just tightened his grip on Tenten's waist.

"Congrats!" Hinata said. You can't tell what tone it is but the least you could tell is that it's sad.

What's going on with them! Don't they ever get tired of what they're doing? Isn't it obvious that their friends we're not happy for them? Why? That's the main question…. It's always have been… right?

Why? Just why?

•◄♥►•

It was time to go home and you can see two figures walking down the hallway. It was her and it was him.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Sakura started. Shikamaru looked at her and said, "Yeah?"

"I know this is hard to make it work but let's try okay? Let's try so that we can prove them wrong. I know from the very start that they won't like this. They want Ino for you but not me… and—"

"And they want Sasuke for you not me." He finished for her. Sakura nodded and continued, "Let's at least try. I know sometime, they'll get use to it and not only them but us too. We know that the whole situations we're so complicated and so hard to fix but this is the only way to make the line straight." Sakura explained. Shikamaru nodded and put his arms around her shoulders protectively. By his sudden movements, Sakura was a bit shocked but didn't mind it. He was after all her boyfriend so she smiled at him and put her arm around his waist.

The both of them were walking out of the school, not noticing someone starring at them.

•◄♥►•

Sasuke was at the rooftop because he decided to go there for a while to think. When suddenly, he saw Shikamaru and Sakura exiting the school, wrapping their arms around each other. There's a sudden pang in his heart but he just ignored it. That's what they chose so, be it. There's nothing he can do about it anyway. So why bother?

He then closed his eyes to forget it but he just can't. Are they really that numb not to feel their hearts tearing in two? Can't they see themselves suffering because of their big mistakes? Maybe they don't care anymore… But still, it's wrong to make their lives go through the obstacles alone. Don't they pity their selves? What kind of fairy tale they were in? The kind that don't end? That's just so unbelievable.

_Why am I being hard on myself? Why can't I just tell Sakura that I know the truth? The truth that she's the one who's writing all those letters and not Ino? Why can't I just admit that I'm falling for her?_ Those thought stuck on Sasuke's mind. It's not his fault though. But right now, he doesn't know what to do. Their situations are getting worse and he has to do something to stop it because they're getting all the wrong idea.

_Why did I even play with Sakura? Why did I even make her believe that I don't know about her writing those letters? That's where it all started anyway. I can't believe this is also my fault. Why didn't I even think of what other people may think? Am I that selfish to do such thing?_ He asked his self.

After a couple of ours at the rooftop, he decided to go home with the thoughts of Sakura.

**To be continued…**

•◄♥►•

Hahaha… I have to end it here… I know this is the shortest but in this case, it has to be all the complication of their lives. The problems of their lives and how they will confront the obstacles that they will face. Well anywayz, thankz for the reviews guys… Those helped me to have inspiration.. lol… thank you very much… I appreciate all of it…


	4. I still remember that feeling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long update you guys. My computer is not working well after I submitted my 'Irresistible' story one. There's an error on my computer again. Well… sorry again.

•◄♥►•

**Love in the City**

**Sw1tTdR1ns**

**Continuation…**

It was late at night and Sakura is out. She was at a hilltop where you can see the whole city of Konoha. There were so many lights that you can admire and makes you smile. But Sakura is sad. She doesn't know what to do so she went up there and think. That's the only place you can call peaceful anyway.

After a couple of minutes, the cold breeze brushed through her and it made her shiver. So then, she hugged her knees. As she got lost in her thought, she didn't' notice that someone had wrapped a jacket on her shoulder, and sat beside her.

It was very silent. No one is talking, just thinking, as if they are talking using their minds. As Sakura snapped back to her reverie and felt a presence beside her, she decided to see who the person is, only to find, a handsome dark-haired boy with matching onyx eyes, looking at her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura started. Sasuke just turned away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. The man beside her didn't answer instead, he asked her question back. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a person relax in this kind of place?" Sakura answered. "Now you answer my question." She then added.

Sasuke looked at the lighted city and answered, "Just wanted to think" coldly. Sakura just nodded, understanding what he meant.

Couple of minutes of silence, Sasuke decided to speak.

"I better go." He said simply. As Sasuke stood up, Sakura looked at him with her eyes, forming tears.

"S-Sasuke?" She called. Sasuke looked at her and said, "Hn?"

"Can you stay for ten minutes? No, five minutes?" Sakura begged. Sasuke didn't answer instead; he just sat down beside her again.

"Hug me tight Sasuke. Please?" Sakura said, with her tears falling. Sasuke didn't know what to do. So, he just let his heart follow what it wants. He then slowly hugged her.

Sakura break down crying. "I don't know what to do now. I'm so confused." She said.

"I made big mistakes and I can't make it right. I decided things for myself. I'm so selfish." She added, hugging Sasuke tighter.

Sasuke was sad. It's not her fault. It's his. He just can't say it now. It just doesn't feel right to confess so soon. He doesn't even know if Sakura will forgive him if he told her the things he know about her. He's not even sure if being around her right now is right. Sasuke then closed his eyes, and embraced Sakura as tight as he can, not wanting to let go.

"Sasuke, what do I do?" Sakura asked, still crying.

"I don't know Sakura. I don't know." He replied.

It continued and continued. Sakura just cried in Sasuke's arms until the night ended and went home.

•◄♥►•

Months passed and it's still the same. No one's admitting anything, and their problems are getting worse. Why does this have to happen?

It was lunch time and Sakura was with her friends again. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who's sitting in front of her, beside Ino. They both knew they felt the same feelings that night. That night when they embraced each other, not wanting to let go. They both felt it but no one's going to talk about that.

They sure are different when they're outside the school and for sure, that feelings they felt will be cherished forever.

"Sigh. School years passed by so quickly eh?" Ino started, wanting to break the long silence.

"I know. Next year we'll be juniors." Tenten said sharing her food with Neji.

"There's only one more week and we're free. I wonder what's gonna happen during our break." Hinata said, thinking.

"Hmmnn… I just wish it to be fun." Naruto responded. Sakura just nodded.

After three months of writing letters to each other, Ino and Sasuke really got together. Ino was happy and Sasuke was sad. He doesn't even like Ino but he just wanted to forget Sakura. Even though his mind moved on, his heart just can't. It's suffocating him to death. That feeling… that night at the hill. He still can't forget that feeling. For all this years, all he wanted to have was Sakura but he just can't. They both have someone already and they can't go and get in each others way. That's just how it is.

As Sasuke looked at Sakura's eyes, all he can see is sadness. Sakura has been crying every night after that day at the hill. She wants Sasuke so much but she can't have him. She knows that Sasuke likes Ino but she just doesn't know that she's wrong… totally wrong.

"So d'you guys have any plans?" asked Sakura. Tenten looked at her and said, "Well, me and Neji is going to a resort for one week. If you guys wanna come, you can." Tenten offered.

Sakura looked at Tenten and Neji. How she wished Sasuke and her would be like that. They're so sweet. Can you imagine that? They're going to a resort together? As for Sakura, she doesn't know where to go and even though Tenten is inviting them, all she can do is to reject. She obviously doesn't want to get in Tenten and Neji's way.

"No... I'll pass." Sakura told them and looked at Hinata. "So what's your plan Hinata?" She asked.

Hinata smiled. "Naruto promised me we'll go shopping everyday." She said. Sakura looked at her and giggled.

_She's so beautiful._ Sasuke thought. He's obviously looking at Sakura and Ino noticed it.

"Hey Sasuke? What do you plan on doing on our vacation?" Ino asked. Sasuke looked at her and said, "I don't plan on doing anything" coldly.

_Damn… How could he treat her just like that?_ A certain pineapple hair like thought in irritation. As Shikamaru looked at Ino, the thing he mostly saw is sadness in her beautiful eyes. _How could she like someone with a personality like that?_ Shikamaru thought.

**_As if she would like someone as lazy as you._ **His conscience said. Well, he can't argue with that. Besides, he already have a girlfriend, only, it's not the woman he wanted. No matter how had the four tried there's still something missing, you know, love for each other. They never felt so loved before. Why? Because the chose the wrong person to have relationship with.

Well, they can still change it anyway, right? It's not like it's too late. They are still young. But if they choose to put it in the right place, some problem may occur. This problem is not as easy as they think though. It would be hard for them, but if they really want to make things right, they will willingly take the risks.

"So how about you Sakura?" asked Tenten. Sakura looked at her and said, "Well, I'm just going to get a part time job."

"Hey that's cool." Ino said. Sakura nodded.

_During our vacation, _Sakura thought. _I wonder what's going to happen… to us. Are we gonna grow apart? I hope not. How about me and Sasuke? Wait… what am I thinking? This is all wrong. I'm not supposed to think about Sasuke. I have to forget him. But how can I? I already have Shikamaru but…I really want Sasuke. _Sakura thought sadly. She then sighed and Shikamaru saw it.

He then placed his arm around her. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. Sasuke saw it and just looked down. Poor guy. How could this happen? They're going through to such a dramatic life. This is so sad, especially for all of them.

Briiing…. Briiiing… the bell rang.

"Well, shall we go?" Naruto asked. They all nodded then stood up to get to their classes.

•◄♥►•

Students were gathered in the gymnasium and they were all seated. There are some decorations in it and some of the student's parents were there as well. At the stage, you can see Tsunade, the school principal speaking on the microphone.

"As we all know, today was the last day of school and the day when you get your report cards." She started.

"I am so glad that this year's sophomores aren't that much of a trouble and I'm proud of you guys for behaving yourself truly. Next year, you guys will be juniors and I'm expecting you to be more responsible on anything. I would like to see more of that leadership you have accomplished and I really am expecting more of it." Tsunade paused and then continued.

"Well then, this is the end of your sophomore times and the beginning of your junior experiences. So, have a great summer vacation for all of you!" Tsunade smiled at them and a round of applause can be heard in and out of the school.

All the sophomore students went to their classrooms to get their report cards. And this is it. A new beginning but will they be able to begin it with a good way or not?

"Yes! I got an A!" shouted Tenten.

"I got B+." Ino said joyfully. Well, first of all, she doesn't expect herself to get A since she doesn't study that much.

"I got A." Hinata said smiling.

Sakura was just quietly looking at her card until Ino asked her about it. "Hey Sakura! What did you got?" Sakura looked at Ino and smiled.

"I got A+." She answered.

"Well, that's great. As always… you are so smart." Ino hugged her friend.

"Hmm…. I wonder what the boys got." Tenten asked, out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah eh? Well let's just ask them when we see them." Ino said, hoping that Sasuke got the same thing as her.

"There they are." Hinata pointed at the guys. They were sitting at a far bench near a pond. All of them were looking at their own cards.

As the girls reached them, they sat beside their boyfriends. "What did you guys got?" Sakura asked.

"I got B." Naruto said, with a big smile on his face. Of course who wouldn't be happy with a mark like that? Naruto is a dumbass, no offense but he still able to get a B. "That's good." Hinata commented. Naruto smiled at her and looked at her mark.

"I got A+." Shikamaru lazily said. Sakura smiled at him. They both got A+. Of course. They're like one of the smartest people in their grade.

"What did you get Neji?" Tenten asked, and put her arm in his. "I got A+." Tenten hugged him and said, "Good. I know you're that smart." Neji smiled and gave her a peck in the lips.

"So Sasuke, what did you get?" Ino asked. All of them looked at Sasuke, waiting for his answer. "I got A+." He answered emotionlessly. Ino and Sakura smiled. "Cool." Tenten said.

"You guy are all smart, except for a certain blonde." Tenten added. Naruto glared at her and she just smiled at him.

"Anyway, for our last day at school, where should we go?" Ino asked. All of them started thinking.

"Hmm..." Naruto mumbled.

"How about…" Ino said but before she could finish it, Sakura suggested a more exciting one.

"How about we go outing?" Sakura said. They all looked at her. "You mean like in a beach?" Naruto said.

"Yuh. That's exactly what I'm thinking. We can go swimming, play volleyball, surfing, and some other stuff." Sakura explained.

"Yosh! Let's go. It's only 9:30 am so we can still pack our things in a matter of seconds." Naruto said.

"Well then, who's gonna pick up who? And where?" Tenten wondered and she has a good point. How are they gonna go there? But first of all, what's the location?

"Hmm… I know where the nearest beach is." Hinata said. They all looked at her and asked, "Where?"

"I think it's near 20 Minutes. Oh it's behind, three buildings in the south." Hinata explained.

"Good. Then we'll just meet up there. But who's gonna pick up who again?" Tenten asked.

They all looked at each other. "I'll pick up Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto. Sasuke you pick up, Sakura Shikamaru and Ino." Neji suggested. Sasuke just nodded.

"You guys using a car? Aren't you guys underage?" Sakura asked.

"It's not like they know or care about it." Sasuke answered.

"Okay then." Sakura approved.

"Well then, let's get ready." Naruto said and they all nodded.

All of them went their separate ways and somehow felt happy that they'll have an outing together.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: **Okay guys… I finished it. And on the next chapter, (I will tell you but it's only between us okay) Sasuke will kiss Sakura and they're gonna be together same as Ino and Shikamaru. Just kidding… that'll be tooooo fast. It's too early for them to solve their problems so… better watch out.

Well… then… that's all..

P.S. I'm not rushing the story… (Just in case)… after the next chapter, that's all where Sasuke and Sakura's story will begin. 


	5. Chapter 5: READ OR SEE MY PROFILE

**Hello readers, I am sorry to tell you that this is not an update.**

I am writing here (because this will get more attention than my Profile) to tell you that I quit writing stories (if you haven't already know...). To know more, please do read my Profile. But more than that, I have a proposal to you: I would like someone/anyone to continue and complete the stories that I initiated. Of course, the completed story will be under your name since it will be yours (because I will give it to you). However, I do want the story to have me as one of its references or have me mentioned in ANs about my contributions to the story or something. But yeah, read below or my Profile or PM me for more information.

_If anyone is interested in continuing any of my stories, please PM me. However, I might wait for a little while to decide who gets to continue the story. Firstly, I will need to do a profile check and consider your ideas that you will contribute to the story. I would really like the story to be completed so please feel free to tell me if you are interested. PM me and we will talk about it! If you read this, I'd appreciate it if you tell others about it and thank you._

Sincerely,_  
**Switdrins**_


End file.
